Envy in the veins
by TonyRogers666
Summary: Tony est jaloux de la relation qu'entretient Steve avec Thor . Tony / Steve


**Envy in the veins**

_Par: McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan_

_Disclaimer: Je ne procède pas les personnages, ni l'histoire, c'est une traduction de la fiction de "Envy in the veins" de McflyNiffDaveFrancoFan_

_Avertissements: Slash!_

_NA : Ceci est la toute première fiction Steve/Tony que je traduis, je compte par la suite en traduire d'autres donc si vous avez des idées de fictions ( pas trop longues) je preneuse._

Dernièrement Tony avait remarqué le rapprochement entre Steve Rogers, son petit ami, et Thor, le Dieu du tonnerre, et cela le dérangeait. Bien plus que cela en faite, il était fou de jalousie ! Le mois dernier, il les avaient surpris entrain de prendre le petit déjeuné ensemble tout en riant et parlant, puis la semaine dernière, c'est dans la salle de gym qu'il les avaient trouvé, samedi, ils étaient dans la bibliothèque, où Thor racontait à Steve la vie sur Asgard, tandis que Steve écouté passionné. Et enfin, ce matin, il était entré dans la salle de gym pour trouver Steve et Thor assis, trop près et luisant de sueur.

Thor portait son pantalon et pas de chemise, tandis que Steve portait un haut avec un pantalon de survêtement noir. Ils riaient tous les deux.

"C'est vraiment bizarre, pourquoi avoir un tel objet ?" Dit le Dieu.

"Je sais" rit Steve "Quand Tony m'a parlé de ça, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire."

Tony balaya sa mémoire, essayant de se chercher l'objet dont Steve faisait référence, puis ça le frappa, les téléphones cellulaires, Steve restait dubitatif devant eux... Il leva les yeux vers son petit ami de maintenant six mois et le Dieu, et décida de faire connaître sa présence : "Bonjour, qu'est ce que vous faite ?"

Steve regarda Tony "Oh salut Tony." Il se leva et Tony ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de regarder le corps sublime de son homme, la sueur coulait sur sa poitrine et sur ses bras. Il avait de la chance de l'avoir. Tony se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la tempe, mais Steve se recula "J'ai besoin d'une douche."

"ça me dérange pas" Et il attrapa la nuque de Steve, fixant Thor du regard tout en volant un baisé langoureux à son blond . Le baiser dura un peu plus longtemps que Tony l'avait prévu, mais cependant il ne lâcha pas Thor des yeux durant une seconde.

Steve s'écarta de lui «Est-ce que tu vas bien Tony?"

"Oui, très bien ! Aller va prendre une douche, tu pues." Répondit le brun avant de quitter la salle de gym en claquant la porte, lançant un dernier regard remplis de menace au dieu.

«Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?" Grommela Steve en attrapant une serviette posée sur l'un des bancs de musculation et commençant à essuyer la sueur de son front.

"Je crois bien, mon ami, qu'il n'est pas très fan de moi."

Steve le regarda «Insinuerais-tu qu'il soit jaloux ?"

Thor hocha la tête "ça se sent dans chaque port de sa peau. Il m'a fixé tout le temps de votre baiser."

"Super" marmonna Steve en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

«Je te parlerais plus tard Thor, je vais aller calmer Tony... après avoir pris une douche." Il sourit et Thor fit de même.

Après sa douche dans leur salle de bains personnelle à Tony et lui, qui était directement reliée à leur chambre, il sortit sans aucun vêtement, seulement une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille.

Tony était assis sur le lit avec un verre à la main, un liquide ambré remplissant le fond "Regardes toi, c'est fou se que tu es sexy."

Steve sursauta surpris, il se mit en position de combat en une fraction de seconde. Quand il se rendit compte que ce n'était que Tony, sa posture s'adoucie "Oh Tony, c'est toi." Il soupira de soulagement.

"Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? Bor peut-être ?"

"Son nom est Thor."

"Oups, J'ai toujours eu un problème avec les noms."

"Tu es jaloux, n'est-ce pas?"

Tony se leva et se dirigea vers la grande fenêtre tout en sirotant son verre "Je _ne_ suis _pas_ jaloux de ce grand singe aux cheveux gras."

"Si tu l'es ! Oh mon dieu! Thor avait raison! Tony, tu n'as pas à être jaloux de Thor !"

Tony claqua son verre sur la table "Et pourquoi ça ?" Il se tourna vers Steve.

"Parce que je suis avec toi, pas avec lui !"

"Mais tu aimerais être avec lui, tu sais j'ai compris, pas la peine d'user de ta salive..."

"Non, je ne veux que toi. Je n'irai jamais avec Thor. C'est juste un bon ami !"

"Je pense que tu as passée un petit peu trop de temps ensevelis dans la glace." Dit-il, ses mots sortant comme du venin.

Le visage de Steve retomba dans un abîme sans émotion: «C'était petit Tony, même pour toi."

Tony l'ignora, même s'il voulait s'excuser, son ego ne le permettait pas.

"Pourquoi ne prendrais-tu pas tes affaires et ne descendrais-tu pas un étage plus bas pour vivre dans la chambre de Thor ?"

Steve s'approcha de Tony "Je ne veux pas de Thor, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais te le prouver."

"N'empêche que tu passes tout ton temps libre avec ce barbare alors que tu pourrais le passer avec moi ! "

"Tu exagères !" Cria le capitaine.

"_J'exagère ?_ _Moi j'exagère_ ? Et tu dirais quoi toi, si je me mettais à coller les basques de Banner toute la journée ?"

"Vous passez déjà beaucoup de temps ensemble. Je ne m'inquiète pas. Vous êtes tous les deux des scientifiques et vous avez beaucoup de point en commun. Je comprends ça, et je te fais confiance, parce que je t'aime. "

"Bon point" déclara Tony avec sa voix monotone, et une fois de plus, il choisit d'ignorer les paroles de son petit ami, et repartit dans le conflit "Et qu'est-ce que toi et le Viking avez en commun, appart votre couleur de cheveux ? Chaque fois que je te vois, tu es avec lui ! "

"Thor est un bon ami rien de plus, Tony."

"Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question."

"Je ... Je ne sais pas, je pense que c'est peut-être parce qu'il est d'un autre monde et que je suis d'un autre temps ... Nous avons tous deux très peu de connaissances sur le monde moderne. Donc, nous parlons surtout de cela "Steve regarda toute la technologie autour de lui "ni lui, ni moi n'avons notre place ici... "

Le regard dur de Tony ramolli "Je n'avais aucune idée que tu ressentais ça."

Steve eut un petit rire étouffé "Je ne t'en ais pas parlé parce que je ne veux pas que tu pense que je suis mal ici, avec toi. C'est ce que je veux, plus que tout, être ici avec toi, c'est juste que tout est si différent ... et ça me fait peur. " Il murmura cette dernière partie

"Steve, je veux que tu me parles de ce genre de choses. J'ai toujours envie d'être avec toi. Je suis désolé d'avoir étais si jaloux de toi et Sor."

"Thor" Corrigea Steve.

"Ouais, c'est ça. Le fait est que je n'aurais pas du être jaloux en premier lieu. Je dois te faire confiance. Je suis désolé."

Steve sourit et se rapprocha "Embrasse-moi maintenant idiot."

Tony sourit et posa ses lèvres avidement sur celles de Steve.

Plus tard dans la nuit après le dîner, Steve et Tony se promenaient dans la Tour, mains entrelacées étroitement ensemble, quand Thor les arrêta "Est-ce que tout va bien mes amis ?"

Ne laissant pas l'opportunité à Steve de répondre, Tony prit la parole "Excellent ! Steve m'aime, pas toi. Tout est tout foutrement génial !" Il sourit et emmena Steve dans le couloir de leur chambre, laissant Thor seul.

Tony poussa Steve contre le mur de leur chambre et l'embrassa.

"Tony" Dit Steve avec un ton d'avertissement.

"Quoi? Je me suis comporté du mieux que je pouvais."

"Eh bien essaies plus fort la prochaine fois, d'accord ?"

Tony commença à embrasser le cou de Steve "je vais (baiser) essayer (baiser). Mais c'est (baiser) sacrément dur (baiser)."

Steve gémit quand Tony suça et mordit son cou «Il n'a rien fait de mal. Il a juste demander si tout allait bien."

"Et je lui ais répondu, j'ai dû ensuite nous éloigner pour deux raisons."

"Et quelles sont ces _deux_ raisons ? "

"Premièrement, je devais partir parce que j'aurais dit quelque chose de désagréable et tu aurais tourné ton jolie nez, et deuxièmement, je ne pense pas que Thor aurait aimé assister à ce que j'ai prévu pour toi..."

Steve gémit alors que Tony commençait à le déshabiller.

Et le reste de la soirée fut rempli de gémissements et de cris tel que «STEVE» et «TONY!" Personne dans la tour STARK n'eut beaucoup dormi cette nuit là.

**Voilà, c'est finis ! J'espère que ça vous aura plus ! Vos avis sont les bienvenus !**


End file.
